nmlfandomcom-20200214-history
No-Mans Land Wiki
Welcome to NO-MANS LAND Wiki The wiki about the No-Mans Land RPG that since May 2009 'NO-MANS LAND' Fifty years ago, the world died. It was a mercy, really -- the system was past its prime. Now we have the chance to rebuild it into something more lasting. Something better. It won't be easy. Life is difficult in this no-mans land. But we'll try. By God, we'll do our best. :::::::::::::''--Nathaniel Coleman Greer, member of Aegis'' No-Mans Land is a roleplaying game setting and system set 100 years from now after the global collapse of civilization. This wiki includes system details, setting information, and a log of the current campaign. Comments and suggestions are welcome! Contents ( ) What's new * May 18, 2009. This wiki is created! New content: ** Main page and introduction. ** Main categories. ** Created Setting Introduction, still incomplete. ** Created Game system introduction and primer, yet to be finished. ** New character: Nathaniel Coleman Greer. ** New location: The Citadel. ** New organization: Aegis. ** New character system: Attributes. ** New character system: Skills (incomplete). ** New character system: Gender. * May 19, 2009. Added and expanded content. ** Added to Skills. ** Added to organization: Aegis. ** New character: Dick Gentry. ** New character: Faruq al-Sahid. ** New character: Jackson Jones. ** New character: Jamie Black. ** New character: Jessie Black. ** New character: Hector Delgado. ** New character: Kamil Zaharia. ** New character: Kratos. ** New character: Reese Noones. ** New location: Black Jack's Tavern. ** New location: Dauphin. ** New location: PRA Campus. ** New location: Red Talon Force HQ Prime. ** New location: Scarlett's. ** New location: Station Market. ** New location: Susquehanna River. ** New location: The East. ** New location: Triple-A Emporium. ** New organization: Pennsylvania Republican Army. ** New organization: Red Talon Force. ** New organization: Solomon Society. * May 20, 20009. Added new content. ** New character: Albert Penny. ** New character: Alice Schumacher. ** New character: Calder Fox. ** New character: Carter. ** New character: Dack Bilekki. ** New character: Edward Schumacher. ** New character: Farrington Penny. ** New character: John Gardiner. ** New character: Lacey Ford. ** New character: Lady Masha Killane. ** New character: Lynn Schumacher. ** New character: Mariana Fox. ** New character: Reginald Penny. ** New character: Shivwaram Singh. ** New character: Violent Feng. ** New character: Wu Fen. ** New history: Decade of Descent. ** New history: The End. ** New location: City Park Island. ** New location: Harrisburg. ** New location: Harrisburg Capitol Building. ** New location: Harrisburg Hospital. ** New location: Hidden Military Lab. ** New location: South St. Police. ** New location: State Library. ** New location: The Garden. ** New location: Three Mile Island. ** New player character: Ace ** New player character: Charles ** New player character: Chevrolet ** New player character: Jeovanni ** New player character: Morrison ** New organization: Harrisburg Security. ** New setting element: Metrocant. ** New setting element: Trade Notes. ** New technology: Bottle Reactors. ** New technology: Cybernetics. * May 21, 2009. Added new content and expanded existing content. ** Added brief skill descriptions and altered bonus dice mechanic under Skills. ** Added brief vehicle and armor mechanic summaries to System Introduction. ** New history: Free States Alliance. ** New history: Pan-Asian Coalition Treaty. ** New history: RHN Virus. * May 22, 2009. ** Further additions and clarifications to Skills -- added Equipment Training, separated academic skills, defined helper and complementary skills. * May 24, 2009. ** Minor additions and clarifications to Skills. * May 25, 2009. ** Small changes to Skills. ** Clarifications to System Introduction. ** New character system: Skill Rolls. * May 26, 2009. ** Further changes to Skills: added "Trained and Untrained Skills". ** Expanded Skill Rolls with target number examples, additions to types of skill rolls, handicaps, and other minor changes. ** New character system: Charisma. ** New character system: Dexterity. ** New character system: Focus. ** New character system: Intellect. ** New character system: Perception. ** New character system: Reflexes. ** New character system: Strength. ** New character system: Vitality. ** New character system: Willpower. ** New character system: Wits. * August 17, 2009. ** New system: Armor. ** Made some changes to the core dice rolling mechanic. Now uses only d6's. See System Introduction, Skills, and Skill Rolls. ** Changed how helper skills work. Now you roll the helper skill against the same target number to gain at least one bonus to your original skill roll. Also, helper skills are more flexible -- you can use different helper skills if it would make sense for the task. See Skills for more info. Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Featured article Jessie Black Young female member of Aegis and traveling companion to Nathaniel Coleman Greer. Of all the members of the Aegis team you met, you've spent the most time with Jessie. She's proven to be friendly, knowledgeable, and committed, and most of what you know about Cole and Aegis you've learned from her. Featured Video Use this section to show a featured image or videothumb|300px|left __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:No-Mans Land Wiki